onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Nimue (Character)
Merlin's tower Her house, Oxleigh |species = Human |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Hazel |portrayedby=Caroline Ford Guy Fauchon |firstmention = Quiet Minds |firstappearance = Dreamcatcher |latestappearance=Swan Song }} Nimue, also known as the Original or First Dark One, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the fifth episode of the fifth season and is portrayed by co-star Guy Fauchon in "Dreamcatcher", and by guest star Caroline Ford since "Nimue". Nimue is based on the character of the same name from the Arthurian Legend. History Eventually, Nimue came to don the robes and mask of the deceased Vortigan, which became the default wardrobe of the Dark Ones from that day forward. In an attempt to make her less powerful, Merlin makes the severed sword tip into a dagger to bind Nimue, the first Dark One, to it, so she will have no choice but to obey the owner of the dagger. At some point, Nimue constructs the Vault of the Dark One. She makes her first public appearance, under the title of Dark One, emerging from this vault. Knowing the threat Nimue poses as the Dark One, Merlin summons her with the dagger, intending to get rid of her once and for all. While she heeds his call, Nimue toys with him, continually teleporting back and forth a short distance away, until he orders her to stop, prompting her to materialize right in front of him. Merlin openly blames her for killing the woman he loved, and he moves to stab her with the dagger, but he cannot bring himself to do it, dropping the dagger on the ground. While he is lost in his grief, Nimue picks up the dagger, catching one of the sorcerer's tears on the tip, which triggers Merlin's transformation into a tree. At some point following his transformation, Nimue tried to steal the Sorcerer's Hat created by Merlin, but she failed. Presumably, someone eventually stabs Nimue with the dagger and while Nimue perishes physically, her dark spirit remains tied to the dagger and inhabits the soul of her assailant, turning the person into the next Dark One. }} Later, when Hook desires to crush Merlin's heart to enact another Dark Curse so he can get his revenge on the crocodile, Nimue is channeled through him so that she can crush the heart of the thing she loves most; Merlin. While explaining this to Emma, she also reveals her true desire; for her and all the other Dark Ones to be free and live once more to snuff out the light. }} When Hook regains his memories of becoming a Dark One, he goes back to his original plan of bringing back the previous Dark Ones from the dead. Using Mr. Gold's blood, blood from a man who died and came back, Hook opens a portal from the Underworld. All the deceased Dark Ones come through the portal on a boat, with Nimue being the first to walk onto the mainland, where she's welcomed by Hook to Storybrooke. To keep themselves from ever having to return to the Underworld, the Dark Ones search for living souls in town, branding them with the mark of Charon, so they can take their places in the Underworld. Nimue confronts Henry, who calls for Emma's help, but before Emma can do anything to defend her son, Nimue walks right through Henry, giving him the mark of Charon. Later, when Hook spies on Emma walking out of the diner, Nimue presses him to stop her. After Hook succeeds in stealing Excalibur from Emma to prevent her from destroying the darkness, Nimue appears before Mary Margaret, David and Henry at the diner, smugly telling them Hook has already taken care of Emma's plans. She then uses magic to make the mark of Charon on their wrists glow before transporting them to the lake, where the Dark Ones are waiting for them. When Emma tries to intervene, Nimue magically grips her neck and begins suffocating her. For several beats, Hook does nothing, until he prompts Nimue to stop. Using Excalibur, he absorbs Nimue and the other Dark Ones into it, and then has Emma stab him to eliminate all the darkness, which releases everyone from the mark of Charon. }} Magical Abilities Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *There is information about Nimue written in the Dark One Chronicles. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *In "Dreamcatcher", male actor Guy Fauchon is credited on the press release and in the episode credits as "Vortigan", whose face was covered by a mask in the episode. However, thanks to the flashbacks shown in the seventh episode of the fifth season, it was proven that the character billed as "Vortigan" in "Dreamcatcher" is supposed to be Nimue, a female character, disguised by a mask. **This is the second time in the entire series that an actor portrays a character of the opposite sex, with the first being Alexandra in "The Snow Queen". Appearances See also *Dark Ones *''Dark One Chronicles'' *Dark One Dagger *Vault of the Dark One References nl:Nimue Category:Female Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Magic Users